Compass
(aka: Magnetic Pointer, Magnetometer, Gyro Pointer) A Compass is a device normally pointing toward the strongest and closest magnetic force within reach in order to give it's user a point of orientation. Appeareance Compass are usually round, cylindric devices with a compass rose and magnetic needle.Though they exist in a wide array of different shape ranging from the basic self-made to the complicated magic using compass.The more expensive and rare Gyroscopic Compassess are usually round. Availability Only few of this utensils are used inside of Celestias Influence, because there is usually no need to do so, but especially adventurers and inhabitants of the Outer Kingdoms tend to use them more often.The availability greatly depends on the kind of Compass, but normally are Vaporia and Camelu the places you'll most likely find them. Use Compassess are tools of orientation, making it able to spot ones current position on a map or similar medium.Even though serving this general purpose, the kinds of this item work entirely different: Magnetic Compass This version is the most commonly used and best understood.It points toward the strongest magnetic point and makes it easy especially combined with a Magnetic Map to spot your position on it.The better the hull shields from interferences and Ley, the more accurate does it point.Without proper shielding is this Compass usually useless. Greatest Points of Magnetic Orientation *The main continent of Frigus. *The breach in the center of the Seven Obelisks. *Adventurers claim, that their compass needle pointed toward the place Eden is supposed to be. Magic Compass These fairly rare and expensive devices work as a refined version of the magnetic compass, but need to be fueled by a powersource in exchange.Some of them even have data stored to display what source they are currently pointing at, or calculate a perpetual direction they point at by measuring all magnetic influences they perceive. Gyroscopic Compass Gyroscopic compasses are very rare and point toward a constant direction by using a fast spinning disk and hypothetical planetary rotation.It's completely independant from any magnetic source, but can be disturbed by fast and sudden movements, making it perfect for large vessels like (air)ships.Even though being quite complicated mechanical devices and needing a few seconds to adjust, they are considered as the most relieable compass, especially by vaporians. Coating In order to keep the measurement results as unaltered as possible, the actual device usually shielded by a durable coating.This coating is used to reduce weather effect, magic or magnetic interferences and other kinds of damage:The better the coating, the better is the protection from said influences, thats why some of the more expensive models have enchantments imbued in the hull.Gyrocompasses don't need to be shielded from magnetic or magic influence, and need a better protection from physical forces instead. Power Like most magic powered devices need Magic Compasses a source of Pure Ley, which is usually delivered through one or more of three methods: * Direct infusion from a magic user (requires some care not to break the instrument). * Using a purification and void enchantment to constantly purify and 'soak in' ley from the atmosphere and use it as a power source. (Equipment can only use purified ley energy as a power source. These enchantments are prolific in Vaporia and Cervidas). * Using magic infused batteries. Trivia *It's unknown why most big points of orientation actually work as such. *Frigus serves as main orientation within Celestias Influence, some say the Ping Catacombs have something to do with this. Category:Items Category:Tools